1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to multi-disk clutch systems and, particularly, to a driver unit for use in such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a driver unit to drive multi-disk clutch systems in double clutches. The known driver unit is rotatable and typically includes a driver disk and a clutch hub. The driver disk includes a plurality of external teeth disposed in the circumferential direction of the driver disk. The clutch hub includes a plurality of internal teeth. The external teeth are adapted to be force-fittingly inserted into the internal teeth for assembly of the driver unit.
When the driver unit is assembled, the driver disk and the clutch hub have a common axis of rotation. In operation, as speeds of the driver unit increase, the clutch hub substantially expands radially in relation to the driver disk. As a result, during high speeds of the driver unit, backlash between the internal and external teeth increases. Consequently, disturbing rattling noises occur, especially when the initiated torque is subject to strong oscillations.
Thus, there is a need for a driver unit that reduces such noises, especially when the initiated torque is subject to strong oscillations. Particularly, there is a need for a driver unit that does not increase backlash between the internal and external teeth during high speeds of the driver unit. More particularly, there is a need for a driver unit the clutch hub of which does not substantially expand radially in relation to the driver disk of the driver unit as speeds of the driver unit increase.